Just weird
by DixonVixen93
Summary: During Tempted, Stark has to sleep next to Zoey to keep Kalona out of her dreams, well this is a dream she had. *Zoey/Stark*


**Hey everyone, here is my second House of Night story.**

**I do not own this series or anything involved with it, all rights go to P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast.**

**This takes place during Tempted. Now I haven't read this book in I dunno how long so if I don't get something, it's cause of that reason.**

_**Just Weird**_

In order for me to get the serious amount of sleep I need, I have to sleep in the same bed with sexy Stark. Well if he's so sexy why does it matter that you're sleeping in the same bed with him, one might ask.

Normally, it wouldn't. But I have had more than my fair share of boy problems, and I'm talking big _muy grande _problems, as you would say in Spanish. Not matter how you look at it, this situation doesn't help.

He's so good looking though! And we do seem to have a connection that I don't even have with Heath. There's just something about the way he makes me feel, which is why he's going to sleep by my side.

When he approached me, I swore my heart dropped to my stomach. Before then, I could barely convince myself of what would come, but now that he's here, with that cute little cocky smile, I can barely think right.

Pretty soon though, I calmed down more than I thought possible. I slowly lay my head down on my pillow and he followed suit, putting his arm on the other side of me as a little barricade type thing. Stark put his dace against mine, and I know this is going to be an interesting experience.

"Hey." He whispered; "There's no need to be nervous Z, that's why I'm here." Stark pulled me closer and I nuzzled my face into his chest. Not only was he a total hottie as the twins would say, but he smelt _amazing _too! Oh goddess, give me the strength.

He looks down at me as I did this, so when I tilted my head back up, our mouths were literally millimeters apart.

Stark smirked at me. I could tell from the little punk he was that he was about to say something about our proximity.

"Don't even start." I said giving him my own smirk.

"Fine." Stark began; "Then I'll just do this." he closed the space between us and kissed me.

It wasn't surprising for him to do this, after all, we do have a serious connection.

Goddess, what was I going to do? I did what was only natural and I kissed back. More importantly, I liked kissing him. It was like the clouds clear away with all the bullpoopie I have to deal with. When we pulled away breathless, Stark had a victorious smirk on his face.

"You can't say no to me." He teased.

"Sure I can!" I defended.

"Kiss me again." Stark said.

"Okay." I said without thinking.

After a moment of lip contact, I broke it up and said; "Hey no fair!"

Stark raised an eyebrow; "I rest my case." he leaned back, satisfied.

I sighed, he laughed and kissed my forehead; "Go to sleep. I'll be right here." Those last words were spoken in comfort.

I began to panic; "I don't need to sleep!"

"I wont let anything get to you." Stark said.

I nodded and relaxed back into his arms, I could get used to it, if he would stay here more often, that is.

The last thing I remembered was Stark stroking my hair and whispering in my ear.

***HON* **

Now, my dreams usually were never normal. Especially when I have a lot on my mind, but, this dream is the definition of weird.

You'll see what I mean in a minute.

The dream started out with me in a random bedroom, it wasn't like mind in the House of Night, and yet it wasn't like my previous room either. So where the heck am I? A soft flow of music came out from the boom box next to me.

I sighed and climbed out of my bed, and walked up to the vanity next to the bed.

I looked like myself, but, oh goddess, my tattoos were gone! Even my fledgling crescent.

If I thought things could get anymore weird, I was wrong.

I heard a familiar voice, it sounded- like mine.

"Becca are you up?" I heard from behind my closed door. My name wasn't Becca, I had to be dreaming.

So I answered; "Yeah!"

The voice opened my door, turns out, the voice is me! A much older me though, my full adult tattoos were there and I looked gorgeous! But who was I?

"Your dad's making breakfast downstairs." The older me said.

Dad? Oh! So I must be having a dream of me having a family, hmm wonder who I'm married to…

"Alright Mom, be right there." I answered myself.

The older me turned around and closed the door behind me. I took another good look at my room. I was actually quite large. I noticed there were pictures everywhere, some people I recognized, some I didn't.

So I _girded my loins _as the old saying goes, and I opened the door, walking out into the hallway. As I descended closer to the stairs. I started to hear the family commotion, there were like 4 voices down there!

Down the stairs I went and I came into a huge kitchen where I saw the whole family. The older me was standing over a high chair holding a dark haired toddler. There was even another girl, she looked about 7 or 8, sitting at the kitchen table.

Then there was a dark haired man. When he turned around from where he stood by the stove, I knew who he was. A decorative flow of red tattoos were on his forehead, I knew in a second who he was.

"Hey kiddo." Stark greeted, handing me a plate full of breakfast food.

My heart skipped a beat. I was married to Stark and had 3 children! Oh goddess, I might faint!

My suspicion was confirmed when I saw my older self walk up to my "father". He smiled with that same old cocky smile and wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me in for a kiss. With just one arm around me, he broke the kiss and handed me my own plate with his empty hand.

The older me accepted it and kissed Stark on the cheek before walking over to where I had sat down next to the younger girl who was eating her food. The toddler I was holdign when I walked in, was now sitting in her high chair eating as well.

When Stark sat down next to the older me, I looked over at them, we looked like the cutest couple I had ever seen!

The family just talked and talked, and, pretty soon I got some of my other answers.

Yes, I was married to Stark. We had 3 girls, Becca, Naomi, and Alexis. What was really weird was that we were no ways near a house of night, go figure that this was a dream right?

After we finished breakfast my "mother" told us my "grandmother" would be coming over for a visit. Goddess, I was not looking forward to seeing my mother. Still this is a dream so who knows what will happen?

I needed all the help in the world with this dream, because, the woman that walked into our home wasn't my mom, it definitely wasn't Stark's Mom, it was Neferet. The cold bitch whose been out to get me ever since my first year.

No one seemed alarmed. Especially not my younger sisters. They actually rushed to her and hugged her!

I sighed and stepped forward to her. She smiled at me like she had before I knew what she was.

Neferet hugged me, I still wasn't so sure what was going on, but I did hug her back.

She stepped further inside, and hugged the older me and Stark. Normally, you can tell if I am skeptical of someone in my eyes, but I looked as though I was looking at my grandma or someone like that.

All of us sat down in the living room and just listened to what was going on. Nothing else was topsy turvey except for this whole Neferet thing, heck that's topsy turvey enough for a whole lifetime.

Stark and the older me had left the room for all of two minutes when Neferet gets a phone call, she sounded angry. I was listening to see if she would give way to the bad person she really was, and I was right. Neferet said something about none of them have a clue yet, and I'll get them when they least expect it. She was in the other room but I could still hear her. Panicked, I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. I started to call my friends, I really hoped they knew who I was.

I called Aphrodite first. She picked up on the 2nd ring; "Becca, goddess, how many times a day do you have to call me?"

Yep that's Aphrodite.

"I need your help! Neferet is up to no good!"Aphrodite snorted; "Your Grandma wouldn't harm a fly!"

Frantically, I hung up the phone and called Damien, he would believe me.

"Hello?" Damien answered.

"Oh thank goddess! Damien I'm glad I caught-"

"I can't talk right now Becca - I'm sorry." And with that, Damien was gone.

I felt lost, like you know when you keep running and running but you find out you're going nowhere? Yeah that's my feeling right now.

In a second, the room gets dark and then I'm no longer where I was before. The room was a busting with flames and I couldn't breathe. Sounds were booming around me; blood curdling screams, diabolical laughter, and hushed voices.

I shot up in my bed, about ready to scream, to be honest. Stark woke up and sat up by my side. I was shaking so bad.

"What's wrong Z?" He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Really really weird dream is all." When I said that I couldn't even recognize my own voice.

"Everything's ok now, I'm here." Stark reassured me.

I bursted into tears and tightened my grip onto Stark's chest.

He whispered reassuring words in my ear over and over. Once I finally calmed down, I slowly but surely drifted back to sleep, Stark never letting go of me.

**So please let me know what you thought of this.**


End file.
